


Skin hunger

by Deyaniera



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Valkyrie goes hunting for a particular fellow, and hooks him.





	Skin hunger

 

Valkyrie found Bruce Banner endlessly fascinating.  She asked him questions just to listen to him talk and try to figure him out.  At first, he would demur, or answer quickly and then vanish.  But as time went on he grew more comfortable with her.  He still refused her offers of alcohol, but she accepted that as one of his quirks. 

The first time she hit on him, he stammered something unintelligible and fled.  It was adorable, and her inner imp of the perverse loved it.  She tried again.  He fled, again, this time without even any stammering.  She kept at it, until he finally just said he couldn’t.  She didn’t quite buy that, but… well.  She had ways of overcoming _that_ obstacle. 

“You know that there’s other ways to please each other besides you fucking me.”

Bruce blushed.  She utterly loved that she could make him blush.  “I know, but it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“I can’t… If I lose control, I risk the other guy…”

“That’s ok.  He can’t hurt me.” 

He stared at her.  “I think he could.”

“Well, like I said, there’s more than one way to skin that cat.”

Bruce looked appalled at her choice of words, but she could also see his mind working, turning over the thought she’d planted.  He walked away.  But she had a feeling she’d hooked that fish.

It took a few days; she continued flirting and teasing, and eventually, one evening she was drinking and picking his mind about computers and…

“What did you mean, when you said there were other ways to…ah…please each other?”

“Well, I could fuck you, you know.”  Bruce’s expression made her want to giggle, but she repressed that urge, knowing he’d be put off.  She just let him think about it.

“I… wouldn’t that be uncomfortable?”

“You do know that one of your sex organs is in your ass, right?”

“Of course, I do.” Bruce sounded offended.  “But—”

“But nothing.  I’ve made partners orgasm just from fucking them.”

“With..?”

Valkyrie laughed.  “Oh, darling, I have a giant cock. But I’d use the smaller one and be gentle with you, since it’s your first time.”

Bruce stared at her, his mouth opening, then closing, and finally he just walked away.  Again.  Valkyrie smirked, knowing he’d be back again.  Three days later, while she was relaxing in her bunk…

“You seriously want to have sex with me?”

Valkyrie kissed him, deciding action would speak louder than words.  At first, Bruce seemed torn, allowing her kiss but not really returning it.  She reached up, sliding her hands into his hair and pulling his head down.  After a long moment, he finally put his hands on her waist and kissed her back, his tongue fencing with hers. 

Victory!  She slid her hands down his chest to pull up the t-shirt he was wearing.  She caressed his skin, skimming her hands up to play with his nipples and his chest hair.  He kissed her harder, and she felt some of his skin hunger as he started unbuckling her armor.  He touched her, caressing every inch of skin they bared.  She helped him undress too, and returned the soft touches as much as she could. 

But finally, she needed more.  She pushed him back against the wall, licking her way down his neck, his chest, his hips, his cock.  He groaned when she sucked his cock into her mouth, his hips thrusting involuntarily.  She could not help a happy noise as he slid a hand into her hair.  He kept gasping as she sucked and stroked his cock.  Finally, he pulled her off his cock to kiss her deeply, pulling her naked body against his.  She writhed against him, reaching down between them to stroke his cock and then rub herself against it. 

Bruce gasped when she used his cock to rub her hard clit, reaching down to grab her hips and thrust against her.  She moaned, then shivered as he pulled away, knelt, and then lay down.  He pulled her to kneel over his face, and she gladly acquiesced.  He wrapped his arms around her thighs and licked her pussy, thrusting his tongue into her and practically purring in delight.  Valkyrie shamelessly rubbed herself against his face, feeling her orgasm building.  Bruce groaned as he licked her juices, fucked her with his tongue, and sucked and licked her clit.  She shuddered in orgasm as he pushed her over the edge with his mouth.  He licked her to another, and once she’d come back to herself, she stood, digging through things to find her smaller cock. 

Valkyrie pushed him to bend over her bed and then licked his ass, stroking his cock and using the fingers of her other hand to rub and gently penetrate his ass.  He was moaning and pushing back against her fingers after a few moments.  She lubed his ass up, then put her cock on and lubed it, stroking it and enjoying the feeling before she inserted it slowly.

Bruce was moaning as she stretched him, her hands on his hips, pulling him back onto her cock.  She sheathed herself to the hilt, and then slowly started working her hips, fucking him deliberately.  She knew she’d found the right spot when he groaned and shoved back against her.  She sped up, leaning forward to rub her beasts against his chest and whisper throatily.  “Stroke your cock, baby.  I want you to come with me.”

He shivered, but he obeyed her.  She fucked him harder and faster, feeling the rub against her clit, knowing she was going to come again too.  He was panting, gasping beneath her and she shuddered, feeling the rising pleasure of her own orgasm.  She gripped his hips harder, thrusting as deep and as fast as she could. 

Bruce roared with his orgasm, his body rippling beneath her for a long, breathless moment, and then she was coming, clinging to him as she shook with her own pleasure. 

They collapsed together, falling half on the bed and half on the floor.  Bruce panted, wincing when she disengaged from him.  She sprawled beside him, still trying to catch her own breath. 

“You know, I can’t even remember the last time I came,” he said in a conversational tone.

“Well, you won’t have that problem again,” she replied.  “I’m game to go again whenever you want.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” he said, letting himself fall back into her lap.  She grinned and kissed him lightly.

“Looking forward to it.”


End file.
